Butterfly Kisses
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: It's amazing how much a song can change a person's life.


_**AN: I had this massive brain wave at school Thursday so I wrote three one-shots. (Weird I know) I do not own anything except the plot. I don't even own the song. (how sad, I love this song!)**_

* * *

_**Mr Granger's POV**__I remember the day she was born. She was so tiny. She looked so much like her mother. She still does. _

_I remember when I first held her; she was so cute and small. From that moment on I knew she was Daddy's girl._

_**There's two things I know for sure:  
She was sent here from heaven and she's  
daddy's little girl.**_

_I remember when she grew older we tought her how to pray. Her mother and I took her to church every Sunday morning. And I every time I thanked god for her in my life._

_**As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and  
I thank god for all the joy in my life**_

_I remember every night when I used to tuck her into bed and kiss her good night before turning out the light._

_I remember every morning when she used to hug me tight and say 'good morning daddy, can we go for a ride?' _

_**Oh, but most of all  
For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;  
sticking little white flowers all up in her  
hair; "Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."**_

_I remember the day she got her letter for Hogwarts, she was so excited. I didn't stop to think about the consequences later on._

_**In all that I've done wrong I know I must  
have done something right to deserve a hug  
every morning and butterfly kisses at night.**_

_I remember the days when she came home and cried. She said the world got to much for her sometimes._

_I remember the day she turned sweet sixteen. She was so excited that she asked me to teach her how to drive. I couldn't say no when I saw so much love in her eyes. _

_**Sweet 16 today  
She's looking like her mama a little more everyday  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world.**_

_I remember when she came home one christmas and told me the news. She told me she was seeing a boy and she wanted me to meet him. I saw how happy she was so I agreed and saw that look in her eyes._

_**But I remember  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking  
little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you, Daddy, But if you  
don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."  
With all that I've done wrong I must have done  
something right to deserve her love every morning  
and butterfly kisses at night.**_

_I remember when her boyfriend asked me for her hand in marriage and I knew I couldn't refuse._

_**All the precious time  
Like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly.  
Spread your wings and fly.**_

_I remember the day she came home so happy and I knew I had made the right choice. She asked me to help with the planning and I said I didn't mind._

_**She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.**_

_I remember standing there staring at her on her wedding day. She askedwhat was wrong and I told her she was too good to give away. She smiled and kissed me on the cheek and said 'Please walk me down the aisle daddy it's now time.'_

_**She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not  
sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
She leaned over...gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk my down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"**_

_I remember her saying her vows and the love of herlife repeating the same. Just before she left the church she looked at me and I knew every word._

**_Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have  
done something right.  
To deserve your love every morning and butterfly  
kisses-I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is._**

_Now I'm standing here dancing with her. It might be the last dance that I'll getfor a while. As the song comes to an end I kiss her one last time before giving her back to her love. I looked at him and said 'Draco look after my baby girl.' He nodded and shook my hand. I said I loved her before they left for the night._

**_I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses._**

* * *

**_I think I'm going to cry so I'm going to end this here. _**

_**Please R&R and tell me what you think. **_


End file.
